Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL02/00693 entitled Accommodating Lens Assembly and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 03/015669 illustrates and describes accommodating intraocular lens (hereinafter AIOL) assemblies, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The AIOL assemblies include a haptics system adapted to be securely fixed in a human eye's annular ciliary sulcus at at least two spaced apart stationary anchor points so that it may act as a reference plane for an AIOL of continuously variable diopter strength affected by a human eye's capsular diaphragm acting thereagainst from a posterior direction and under the control of its sphincter-like ciliary body. WO 03/015669's FIGS. 1 and 2 show an AIOL assembly 2 designed to replicate a human eye's natural crystalline lens. The AIOL assembly 2 has a lens 6 made of a rigid material and a natural spherical shaped silicone ball 10 both having a refractive index greater than that of water. A human eye's capsular diaphragm directly bears against the silicone ball 10 from a posterior direction for resiliently elastically deforming it to a compressed flattened shape on relaxation of a human eye's ciliary body for decreasing its natural positive diopter strength for distance vision in a similar fashion to a human eye's natural crystalline lens. However, a human eye, and particularly an aging human eye, may be too weak to apply sufficient force to overcome such a silicone ball's inherent tendency to retain its natural shape thereby precluding accommodation.
Exemplary AIOLs are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,509 to Tennant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,691 to Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,012 to Horn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,543 to Turley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,966 to Christie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,514 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,302 to Skottun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,366 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,891 to Klaas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,282 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,171 to Skottun, U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,059 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,641 to Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,073 to Cumming et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,126 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,494 to Laguette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,094 to Sarfarazi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,985 to Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,725 to Skotton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,911 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,276 to Lang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,306 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,245 to Preussner, and US Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0169816 to Esch.